1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flashlight, and more particularly to a flashlight assembly which is assembled without any screw fittings.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional flashlight in accordance with the prior art comprises a handle portion, a battery set, a lamp unit, and a head portion. The battery set is assembled with the handle portion by multiple screws. The lamp unit is assembled with the head portion by the other multiple screws. The head portion and the handle portion are assembled threadedly. The screw fittings reduce the speed of assembling and increase the cost of material. Furthermore, the threaded fittings are loosed by vibrations such that the conventional flashlight structure is unstable.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional flashlight.